Her Soulmate
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: This is an alternate story about what happened between Robin and Regina in Season 4, Episode 1, "A Tale of Two Sisters." I wrote this as a happier ending for Outlaw Queen fans like me.


**Her Soulmate**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in the story; they belong to Once Upon a Time and ABC. This story is purely made for entertainment, not for monetary gain. Enjoy!

Regina sighs as she hears a knock on her door. At first, she remains on the couch, not wanting to open the door and be comforted. The knock comes again, this time louder.

"I swear, if it is Emma or the Charmings…" Regina trails off as she grasps the doorknob.

A second later, she finds a pair of familiar light blue eyes staring at her.

"Hello, Regina," Robin greets.

"Robin," she gasps in surprise.

Seeing the thief, _her _thief standing in her doorway surprises the queen. She never believed that after causing his wife so much distress that Robin would come near her again. Robin's melodic voice breaks Regina out of her trance.

"Can I have a moment? I want to talk," Robin explains to the queen, _his _queen.

Regina simply nods and opens the door wide enough so that Robin can come in. Once he passes the threshold, he softly closes the door behind him. The outlaw and the queen silently walk to Regina's couch before sitting down. Robin lets out a deep breath before starting.

"I'm sorry," he says in regret as his pale blue eyes lock with Regina's dark brown eyes.

"Why are you sorry? Everything Marian said was true. I _am _a monster," Regina says to the man Tinkerbell had claimed would be her soulmate.

That claim and happy ending are now hopelessly lost to the once evil queen.

"The woman I know is the furthest thing from a monster," Robin reasons, trying his hardest not to reach out and hold Regina's hand or run his fingers through her hair.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think," she responds to the man she used to picture spending the rest of her life with.

She thought that she might have found the man for her after all of these years. When Emma brought Marian back, Regina knew her chances with Robin were gone. All of the Charmings never think about consequences. Regina knows that Emma has seen _Back to the Future, _because Hook came back from the past wondering who Marty McFly was. Hook even told her not to change the past, otherwise it would affect the future. Once again, Robin's words put Regina's thoughts to an end.

"I know you _better. _'Cause you're like me. I was once, long ago, quite different, but I changed. And I left my past in the past, where it belongs, as you have," Robin explains, his face looking even more sympathetic than before.

His eyes begin to turn softer than Regina's ever seen them, if that is even possible.

"So, what went on between us…." the queen begins, hoping Robin's feelings for her were true.

"Was _real. _My feelings for you were, _are _real," Robin reveals to Regina.

The queen's heart begins to sting as she tries to decide what this means.

"Robin, what do you mean?" she questions.

"I love you, Regina. For many years I thought my wife was dead. Marriage vows clearly say _til death do us part, _and it did, sort-of. She did die in the Enchanted Forest. Emma just brought her back," Robin does his best to explain.

"So, you've made your choice, then?" Regina asks.

"Yes, I have. Regina, I love spending time with you, and Roland does too. Yes, Marian and I were married, but now that she's not dead, complications will arise. If Roland and I spend all of our time with you, Marian will get angry. I choose you, Regina, but you have to promise me one thing," Robin says.

"Just say the words," Regina responds.

"Promise to me that if we get together that Roland can spend at least every other weekend with Marian," the thief returns.

"Of course, Robin. After all, Marian _is his mother,_" the queen agrees.

"So, then it's settled. I'll pick you up at around eight tonight," Robin winks.

"What's tonight?" Regina inquires.

"You'll have to wait and see, milady," he smirks.

Before he leaves, Robin and Regina kiss similar to how they kissed outside of the Charmings' apartment. When they pull away, Regina looks Robin in the eyes.

"Why are you doing this, Robin? Why are you choosing me over Marian?" she asks.

"You told me that Tinkerbell said that the guy with the lion tattoo was your soulmate. I can't go against fate and destiny, can I?" Robin replies.

With one last kiss, Robin leaves and goes out to plan tonight's date. Regina feels her defense walls starting to come down again now that she has someone to understand her.

"I guess villains _do _get happy endings," she thinks to herself.

**Author's Note: I basically wrote this because I personally love Robin and Regina together, especially when they take Roland places. They would make such the happy family, in my opinion. Also, what Robin said as his last line was why I thought Robin would choose Regina. Alas, I guess Outlaw Queen can survive only in FanFictions like mine out there. Outlaw Queen will never die in my mind. **


End file.
